Kerbals Dream of Jeannie
by almil53
Summary: After Jed went on his first launch, something went wrong and he had to come back to kerbin. but while on an island, he found a bottle. but it didn't act like a bottle. because inside of it was a genie. but not any old genie. but a beautiful one. who could grant, any wish. and so now in a house in kerbal beach, the girl in the bottle plays spin the kerbonaut.


**Now before I go starting this story i want to remind you all that I do not own either "I Dream of Jeannie" (Owned by NBC) or "Kerbal Space Program" (Owned by Squad). I only own this story and any OCs that may appear. So now prepare your space vessels as we blast off when, "Kerbals Dream of Jeannie.**

2000 years ago when a woman by the name of Jeannie refused to marry a dijnn, the djinn cursed her by placing her in a bottle and made her a genie. And to further punish her and to make sure no one would ever find her, the djinn cast the bottle into space sending it across the universe. And after about 100 years of traveling through space, the bottle finally reached a new world similar to earth, but it went by a different name. "Kerbin". It landed on an island somewhere in the middle of the Kerbin ocean, but no one was able to find it. At least not for a long time.

**(1919 years later)**

It is the year of 2019 on Kerbin and at least 5 years since the Kerbal Space Program had been shut down and all data was lost. But about a year ago a single Kerban with a dream had started to rebuild the program back from the ground up. And about 3 months ago back in November, The first small jumper was launched as a test to try to reach orbit. Jedediah Kerman was the first to try to make it to space. He took many hours of training like the rest of his team, but today on February 5th, 2019, was the day that the Starfire, a ship that would reach an orbit, was to be launched. Jedediah Kerman was assigned the mission due to the training and other assignments he completed over the course of 6 months.

"Man your so lucky to go on this mission Jedediah." Bob Kerman said as Jed got into his suit. "Ah, it's just like the rest, except just longer." Jed said as he put on his helmet. "And yet soon you'll be marrying Valentina in a week as well." Bill Kerman said as he patted Jed on the back. "We'll give you a bachelor party when you get back." Bob said as Jed made his way to the launch pad.

After settling into the Starfire, Jed started up the controls and prepared for the launch sequence. Back at mission control, Gene Kerman, along with everyone else in the room were also preparing the launch sequence as the timer started to get closer to Zero. "15 seconds till launch." Gene said as he prepared the sequence. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Mark." Gene said and the Starfire's engines ignited into life and lifted the ship into the air. "We have liftoff." Gene said and everyone in mission control cheered. But it didn't last long as Wernher von Kerman then notified that the final stage had failed. Everyone then went into a rush as they alerted the rescue team and told Jed that they would have to bring him back down.

Jed was not pleased when he heard that the Starfire wouldn't make it into orbit. So as his rocket's engines fizzled out of flames, Jed then separated the capsule he was piloting and activated the parachute once he got closer to Kerban's surface. By sheer luck he landed right on a deserted island that no one had ever discovered before. As he climbed out of the capsule, he looked around to see where he was. "This doesn't look like any island I ever saw." Jed said as he then started to gather materials to build an SOS message. After he was done he then noticed that a bottle had rolled out of one of the S's and he put it back. Then the bottle suddenly rolled back out of it and peaked Jed's interest. He then picked the bottle up noticing that it was an antique bottle that possibly hasn't been seen in so many years. "I hope there's clean water in this." Jed said as he took of the bottle's cap to find that there was nothing inside it. He then noticed a bit of dust on the outside and decided to clean it a bit. After he started to rub it however, pink smoke started to shoot out of the bottle. In desperation Jed threw the bottle down into the sand and ran for cover. When he looked up from his hiding spot behind a large log the smoke then cleared up to reveal a woman in what seemed like a pink harem outfit that Jed had never seen before.

Jed then came out of his hiding spot as the woman started to speak in an unknown language that Jed didn't recognized. As she looked up at Jed, Jed rubbed his eyes thinking that it was a hallucination. But when he opened his eyes the woman had gotten up and in his surprised started to kiss him. Once the kiss had broken Jed was in more shock than ever. "I must have gone farther into the atmosphere than I thought!" Jed said as the woman then sat down on a log and just stared at him. "Well i read about genies but i never thought they really existed." Jed said. The woman then spoke again in the same language that Jed couldn't translate. "You know if i hadn't landed here you'd still be in that bottle and… wait a minute, if i freed you then i get wishes right? Genies do that right? Alright then i wish for a plane flying over us right now." Jed said but the woman replied only in the untranslatable language. "I had to get a genie that doesn't speak english. Ok an airplane, it goes in the air and goes whoosh." Jed said as he tried to mimic a plane with his arms. The woman then said the word Semore and Jed thought it was an airplane and said that that was what he wanted. After the genie then crossed her arms and blinked, a hawk appeared on Jed's arm, spooking him. "Uh, no no genie, take it back." Jed said and the genie then blinked it away and said it was a Semore. "Yeah, that was a Semore alright." Jed said rubbing his arm.

The genie then started to talk in the strange language again but Jed still couldn't understand her. "Ok now look, forget the plane, i wish for a boat, a boat in the water." Jed said as he pointed to the ocehan and tried to mimic a boat as well. Then the genie then replied with the word hesthe. "Yeah, it's a hesthe." Jed said. Once again the genie then crossed her arms and blinked. Then a boat that looked like it was from the far past appeared, once again shocking Jed. "Your older than you look." Jed said as the woman spoke in the unknown language again. "No no it's not right, take it away." Jed said. With that the genie then blinked the boat out of existence. "Sigh, genie I wish you could speak english." and the genie then spoke in the strange language again. But not for long. "Somehow I must find a way to please thy master." Jeannie said. "Forget it you won't be able to please me as long as you don't understand…" Jed suddenly took it back after he realized what Jeannie had said. "Wait a minute, You spoke english! That's all I had to do was say 'I Wish'". Jed said as Jeannie then hugged him. "Thou may ask anything as thy slave master." Jeannie said as Jed broke the hug. "That's very kind of you but all I need right now is… ah a helicopter." Jed said and Jeannie was puzzled. "Well it's sort of like a plane but it has blades at the top and makes a loud whirring noise." Jeannie then crossed her arms then blinked her eyes again as a helicopter then appeared from the clouds. "Yeah that's a helicopter." Jed said only realizing what was happening. "Wait, That is a helicopter!" Jed said as he ran towards it signaling to it.

Then he ran back for his gear with Jeannie following him. "Oh wait till I tell the General about you!" Jed said only realizing how far fetched that was. "Wait a minute, i can't explain you to the General. Sigh, well, i' m setting you free." Jed said but Jeannie still had a smile. "Oh, thou hast set me free master now i belong to thy." Jeanie said but Jed became more serious. "No i mean i'm letting you go free, i'll go home and, you'll go where you go. Goodbye Jeannie." Jed said as he started to gather the rest of his gear. Jeannie then turned into pink smoke again then flew over the fire making it look like a smoke signal as the helicopter landed. As Jed met with his rescuers, Jeannie's smoke then flew back into the bottle. Then the bottle rolled into Jed's gear as he was still talking. After the men finished talking they grabbed Jed's gear and loaded it onto the helicopter.

After a about a day Jed finally had his debriefing with General Miller, who was the main founder of Kerbal Space Program. After he finished the debriefing Jed went to the doctor's office and waited for Linus Kerman who was the head scientist and doctor of the Space program. After Jed explained that he had a hallucination of a genie back on the island, Linus then wrote it off as a normal case of mind tricks and sent Jed on his way home. Once Jed got back to his house in Kerbal Beach, he saw his fiance, Valentina waiting for him. "Glad you made it back my love." Valentina said as Jed got out of his car. "Well it's good to be back." Jed said as he reached the front door and opened it. "Well i was thinking since your back i would make you your favorite meal." Valentina said. "Well that sounds incredible." Jed said as Valentina wrapped her arms around Jed. and afterwards we can have a nice…" Valentina stop as she then realized Jed's shower was running.

"Uh… Jed, is there someone in your shower?" Valentina asked as she headed for the bedroom door that led to the shower. "No, why would there be anyone in the…" Jed suddenly got scared as he saw Jeannie's bottle on his couch opened. "DAH! Now wait a minute! I think it's time we ought to say goodbye." Jed said in a nervous tone. "Goodbye? But why so early?" Valentina asked. "Well i think maybe i should try to get some rest for now." Jed said hoping Valentina would leave. "Well alright then if you say so but what about the shower?" Valentina asked. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." Jed said as she gestured Valentina to the door, unaware that the shower had stopped. "Well alright then, goodbye my love." Valentina said as she closed the door behind her. Jed then sighed as he slid his back down the door, just as Jeannie came out of the bedroom in her harem outfit, but she looked upset. "What was that one doing here master?!" Jeannie asked as she headed for the living room. "Jeannie do you realize you could have gotten me in trouble with my fiance?!" Jed said angrily. "But i can do more for thy than she can. Jeannie said with a smile as she hugged him. "Now wait stop that Jeannie we don't do that here." Jed said as he broke the hug. Only for him to start getting tilted into the air by Jeanie. "Hey wait a minute stop that! Jeannie, Put me down!" Jed said scared as his body was now floating like it was on a pool. "Now is this not better than what that black haired one can do?" Jeannie asked with a smile on her face. "Well, beats going into orbit." Jed said as they continued to talk until the night fell.

"So that's how you got in that bottle?" Jed asked as Jeannie finally lowered him down. "Yes although I still have no idea why he would send me here to your world." Jeannie said with a frown. "Well maybe someday I'll take you back there." Jed said with a bit of a smile. "If it shall please thy master then thank you." Jeannie said as Jed then went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. However, Jennie was still in such a playful mood, she then turned into pink smoke and flew under the bedroom door. "Oh no you don't Jeannie! Stop that! OUT OUT!" Jed yelled as the pink smoke then came back from under the door. Then as she reforms herself she then winks to us who are reading this… Wait what? How did she… nevermind… then the first chapter ends.

** Almil: Uh ok then, well folks that the end of Ch. 1 of "Kerbals Dream of Jeannie". I hope you liked it and if you really liked it, then leave a polite review, a favorite, a follow and stay tuned as…**

**(Suddenly Jeannie's smoke starts to come out of my screen)**

** Almil: Oh no you don't Jeannie! Your not supposed to do that! Get back in the Story!**

**(The smoke then re enters my computer)**

**Almil: Phew, sorry about that folks. Anyway until then, keep on wishing.**

**(The smoke starts to come out again)**

**Almil: Oh no you don't! I didn't mean you Jeannie! Get back in There!**

**(The smoke re enters again)**

**Almil: Ok folks i'm going to end it here before this gets any worse. So long Folks!**


End file.
